


100 Days of Dragon Age Drabbles

by Glammons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glammons/pseuds/Glammons
Summary: 100 Days of Dragon Age Drabbles, a little collection I've been working on. I'll post one chapter everyday for the next 100 days. The couples will vary depending on my mood.





	1. Mice (WC: 139)

**Author's Note:**

> Topic: Mice  
> WC: 139  
> # of Drafts: 4

The exact chain of events to this moment were blurry. Sure Italia had tried to save the mouse that found itself in Sera’s room, and that had lead to them discovering the baby mice. Then Sera fell off a tower of pillows, and somehow they ended up on the floor Sera’s head in her lap as she examined the stars she had painted on the ceiling sometime in the last three weeks. Italia knew she didn’t deserve her, and Sera felt she didn’t deserve Italia. Maybe that’s what lead then both to this moment, neither thinking they were good enough, both hating themselves just a little. All Italia knew was that she was covered in mud and Sera had paint all over her clothes, and maybe that’s the chain of events. Fate, with a little help from the mice.


	2. Saw (WC: 93)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Saw  
> Pairing: Dwarf Warden/Leliana   
> # of Drafts: 10? 20? This originally started as Hawke/Isabela and morphed into a reunion told from a different perspective.  
> Word Count: 93

“I saw her clear as day walking through the front entrance.”  
“Was it really her?”  
“I'm certain of it, hair as red as blood, eyes as brown as fresh soil.”  
“That could have been anyone!”  
“Would the spymaster throw herself into anyone's arms?”  
“You saw that?”  
“Aye. A very enthusiastic meeting I might add. Never seen the Spymaster smile quite that big.”  
“Where has she been? Why appear now with the Exalted Council on the horizon?”  
“That I don’t know. The Inquisitor greeted her, with that Red Jenny, and off they all went.”


	3. Hurried (WC: 113)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Hurried  
> Word Count: 113  
> # of Drafts: 1   
> Paring: Isabela/ F Hawke   
> I forgot to post yesterday even tho I had it written. Whoops.

That was the only thing Isabela could remember from the last kiss, that it was rushed,unique, they hurried. Hawke had pulled away too soon that ever present smirk curving her lips up, and all Isabela had wanted was press her lips back against Marian’s to feel the warmth of her body again. But worrying wasn’t what they did. So she let Hawke stand slipping away from her. The words on the tip of her tongue, the words she had only said three times in the past 10 years. “Hurry back darling.” She said instead the light sarcasm dripping from her voice. Hawke threw another smirk back over her shoulder. “Bye ‘Bela.”


	4. Conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: conscious  
> WC:114  
> Pairing: Leliana/Female Warden  
> # of Drafts:1

As the sword went in Caelan’s entire life seemed to echo back to her. The accusations from the night her brother was murdered, the quiet giggles she shared with Leliana, her hope as she begged Alister to do this one thing, and Morrigan’s scorn as she left Redcliffe. So many mistakes that lead up to this moment. Regret filled her heart, but she could do this one thing. She could be the hero the world always deserved. Her mind focused on what she was doing right. This final sacrifice to save her world. As she faded from consciousness, Leliana’s screams filled her ears. One last regret, Leliana’s pain. She should have never let her come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing happy Warden stuff just makes me think about my first warden, and how messed up my first play-through was.


End file.
